Expect The Unexpected
by TeenQueen661
Summary: Elliot and Olivia are up to something. What will Munch, Fin, and Casey do about it?


Expect The Unexpected.

Summary: Elliot and Olivia are up to something. What will Munch, Fin, and Casey do about it?

Disclaimer: Are Elliot and Olivia officially a couple? No? Well, in that case, I don't own Law and Order: SVU.

It was a normal day at the precinct. Friday to be exact. Munch and Fin were in one of the interrogation rooms, interrogating a rapist they caught not too long ago. Elliot was at his desk, attempting to finish his paperwork, but was unable to stay awake, due to lack of sleep. He and Olivia stayed at the precinct late last night, trying to get a man to admit that he killed his girlfriend. It took hours, but he finally caved in.

Olivia was called into Cragen's office for a minute for something case-related and she left the office soon after. She passed by Elliot's desk on the way to hers, and she laughed at Elliot, who fell asleep on his desk, with his head in his arms.

"Elliot!" she hissed, nudging him in the left arm.

Yawning, he slowly raised his head and looked up at his partner. "Five more minutes, Liv."

Olivia chuckled. "Fine, but don't take it out on me if Cragen comes out of his office and gives you hell when he finds you drooling all over your paperwork."

"Stupid perp," Elliot muttered, referring to the man they were interrogating the previous night. "Kept us up all night."

"Want coffee?" she asked, heading towards the coffee machine to make herself a cup. "It will keep you awake."

"Sure," Elliot replied, returning to his paperwork. "Thanks, Liv."

"Anytime," Olivia answered, before returning to her task.

Just then, Munch and Fin exited the interrogation room. After bombarding question after question and shoving evidence in front of the rapist's face for an hour, they finally weaseled a confession out of him.

It didn't take long for Olivia to whip up two cups of coffee. Once she was finished, she made her way to Elliot's desk and placed one of the coffees on his desk. He thanked her, with a smile and she took a seat at her own desk. She took a sip of her coffee, before rummaging through some folders.

Munch and Fin were watching the two detectives interact with each other and smirked.

"So, how much longer is it going to take for these two to confess that they are more than friends?" Munch quietly asked Fin.

"Not sure, man," Fin replied. "Elliot and Olivia are both so stubborn and oblivious to each other's feelings. No wonder they make a good couple."

Munch shrugged his shoulders. "It could be that. It could also be a - "

"Don't say conspiracy," Fin interrupted, sternly.

"Seriously, Fin, it could be a - "

"Not another word," Fin said, glaring at Munch.

Munch sighed and didn't say another word.

Meanwhile, Elliot reached for his coffee and took a sip. He glanced at his partner, who was rubbing her aching head.

"Something wrong, Liv?" he asked her.

"I'm tired," Olivia answered, yawning. "Despite being wiped out, I have something important to do tonight."

Upon hearing their conversation, Fin looked up from his computer screen and couldn't help but eavesdrop on their conversation. Munch decided to listen in as well. He knew they weren't going to get caught eavesdropping. Every time Elliot and Olivia were in a conversation with each other, they failed to notice anything going on around them.

"And what, if I may ask, is that?" Elliot asked, curiously.

"It's just something that I've been putting off for far too long now," Olivia explained. "I need to do something about it."

From across the room, Fin's eyes widened a bit. They were definitely up to something.

"Do you want me to come over later?" Elliot asked. "Maybe I can help."

Olivia gave him a small smile. "Sure, that will be great, El."

Elliot grinned, before returning to his paperwork. Olivia resumed to searching through more folders scattered across her desk.

Munch gave Fin a bewildered look. "Something is going on between them. And they are keeping it a secret."

"It won't be a secret for long," Fin said, wearing an I'm-going-to-find-out-your-secret smirk on his face.

"What's going through your mind?" Munch asked, curiously.

"This thing between Elliot and Olivia has been going on long enough," Fin replied. "It's about time we find out what they are really up to once they leave the precinct."

"Should I call Casey?" Munch asked. He knew that she was aware of Elliot and Olivia's not-so-secret attraction as well.

"Yeah," Fin answered, a plan already forming in his head. "She is not going to want to miss out on this."

Munch nodded, pulling out his cell phone from his pants pocket. He dialled her cell phone number and waited for someone to pick up.

After a few rings, someone picked up. _"Novak."_

"Casey, it's Munch," Munch greeted. "I got some news for you."  
_  
"Whatever it is, make it quick,"_ Casey answered. _"I'm on my way to the courthouse."_

"Got any plans for tonight?" Munch asked.

_"No, why do you ask?"_

"Meet us at the precinct after the trial. You're not going to want to miss out on this."

* * *

"Tell me again why we are intruding on Elliot and Olivia's private lives?" Casey asked.

It was five o'clock in the afternoon, meaning work was done. Munch and Fin were in Munch's car with Casey near the precinct. Munch was in the driver's seat, Fin was seated shotgun, while Casey was in the back seat.

"After hearing Elliot and Olivia's conversation earlier, it's obvious that something is going on between them," Fin explained.

"I don't think we should be doing this," Casey said. "What if they catch us? Elliot will have no problem giving us the same treatment he did to the precinct lockers."

"Don't worry, we won't get caught," Fin reassured the ADA.

Munch nodded in agreement. "Besides, don't you want to find out if they are seeing each other in secret?"

Casey sighed. Although she was against Munch and Fin's plan, she did want to find out if Elliot and Olivia had a secret that they was hiding.

"Fine, but if we get caught, I'm blaming you guys," Casey replied. "I'll just say I was taken against my will."

"Okay, I saw Elliot and Olivia leave the precinct shortly after Casey arrived," Munch said.

"Let's get going, so we can follow them from behind and make sure we don't arrive too early," Fin said, starting the car.

Casey sighed, putting on her seatbelt. "Have I mentioned that this is a bad idea?"

* * *

Thanks to Munch's reckless driving, they made it to Olivia's apartment, unscathed, with the car in one piece. Fin noticed Elliot's car parked in the parking lot, meaning they were already in her apartment. They pulled into an empty parking space and climbed out of the car, shutting the doors as quietly as possible.

Munch noticed the doorman by the building's entrance and knew that he forgot something crucial to the plan.

"How are we going to get inside?" he asked, gesturing to the doorman. "Knowing Olivia, Elliot is the only one, other than her, that has a key to the apartment."

"I don't even have a key to her apartment," Casey said. "And I'm one of her best female friends."

"Why don't we just flash our badges at the doorman and walk in?" Fin suggested.

"Yeah, and say Casey is with us," Munch added, as they made their way towards the doorman.

"Olivia is going to give us shit if she catches us," Casey muttered, reluctantly following Munch and Fin.

Just like they planned last minute, they showed their badges to the doorman. The doorman didn't object and allowed them to enter the apartment. They made their way to the elevators and climbed into one. Casey gave them the floor number and soon, they exited the elevator on Olivia's floor.

Having been to her apartment before, Casey led Munch and Fin down a hallway and stopped in front of the door to Olivia's apartment.

"It's quiet in there," Fin whispered, leaning his head against the door.

Munch quietly turned the doorknob. "It's locked."

Casey rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's leave. I think you two were just jumping to conclusions earlier. Elliot and Olivia are not - "

Before Casey could utter another word, Olivia's voice was heard from inside her apartment.

"Right there, Elliot!" she said, groaning. "Yeah - right there!"

Munch, Fin, and Casey stopped breathing at that moment, their eyes widening to the size of dinner plates.

* * *

One look inside Olivia's apartment and one would think a hurricane hit. Clothes were scattered on the floor. The kitchen sink was overflowing with dirty dishes. The kitchen counter had nothing but crumbs on it. The shelves, tables, and the top of the television were coated with a thick layer of dust.

Olivia walked out of her bedroom, with her clothes all wrinkled and her hair sticking up. Elliot followed her, looking extremely exhausted.

"Whew, that was tiring," Olivia muttered, looking around her messy apartment.

"Tell me about it," Elliot said, straightening his shirt. "I'm glad we got that cardboard box to fit under that shelf in your closet."

"Well, I wasn't kidding when I said my apartment was a mess," Olivia replied. "With all the stakeouts, paperwork, and perps to interrogate, I just have no time to keep this place looking somewhat decent."

"Now, what?" Elliot asked, picking a towel off the ground.

Olivia sighed, grabbing a broom from a nearby closet. "Well, we got to start somewhere."

* * *

Back outside Olivia's apartment door, Munch and Fin were staring at the door, looking as though it had just spoken to them. Casey managed to breathe normally again, but had to lean against the door for support.

"That wasn't what I thought I heard, right?" Munch asked.

"I hope not, man," Fin answered, trying to hear what was going on inside the apartment.

"I'm pretty sure there's a logical explanation for this," Casey said, trying to look on the bright side of things.

Fin nodded. "Yeah, there is. Elliot and Olivia are keeping their dating life, among other things, a complete secret."

"Maybe, we misinterpreted what she said," Casey said, leaning against the door.

Munch looked deep in thought. "It's unlikely, but there is a possibility that - "

"What do I do with these, Liv?" a male voice asked from inside the apartment.

"Leave the clothes on the ground for now," Olivia answered. "We'll get them after we finish this."

Casey stepped back from the door, looking horrified beyond words. Munch and Fin went to stand near her in case she passed out.

* * *

Olivia's apartment was starting to look more decent. Olivia was wiping the dust off the top of the television, while Elliot closed the phonebook and placed it back in the kitchen drawer.

"Thanks again for the help, El," Olivia said, throwing her dust rag into the garbage can.

"No problem, Liv," Elliot replied. He came over to Olivia's apartment often and was responsible for some of the mess. He began making his way towards the kitchen sink to take care of the dirty dishes. "I just ordered some food for dinner. It should be here soon."

"While we're waiting, can you please give me a hand?" Olivia answered, struggling to place a pile of heavy books back onto a shelf.

Elliot nodded, heading towards her.

* * *

"Breathe, Casey," Munch told her, outside Olivia's apartment.

Casey was not only horrified. She was also stunned, shocked, and surprised that Elliot and Olivia had been keeping their love life a secret from them. Who knew how long they were seeing each other?

"I'm fine," Casey replied, after a few minutes. "I'm okay."

"What are we going to do now?" Munch asked Fin, who went back to leaning against the door, listening in on whatever was going on inside.

"I have half a mind to bust down this door and confront them about this," Fin answered.

"If you do that, Elliot will go ballistic," Munch said. "Olivia might even whip out her gun."

"I suggest that we leave and forget that we ever stumbled across this incident," Casey suggested. "And hope that they tell us about their relationship sooner or later."

Suddenly, there was a thud from inside the apartment, as if something fell to the ground.

"Oh, sorry about that, Liv," Elliot said.

"It's okay," Olivia replied, groaning. "Let's just finish what we're doing."

Fin finally lost his patience. He clenched his right hand into a fist and banged on the door.

"Fin, what the hell are you doing!?" Casey hissed, trying to pull Fin away from the door.

"Giving them a piece of my mind!" Fin whispered, loudly.

"If you don't shut up, you're going to get us caught!" Munch hissed, trying to restrain Fin, with some difficulty.

* * *

Back inside Olivia's apartment, Olivia and Elliot managed to get all of the heavy books back onto the shelf. Olivia started picking up the clothes scattered on the floor, when someone banged on the door.

"Wow, that was fast," Olivia commented, surprised.

"I'll get it," Elliot said, heading for the door. "You can bring the clothes to the hamper. We'll clean your room after I get the food."

Olivia nodded, and disappeared into the hallway. Elliot reached for the doorknob, turned it, and opened the door. He jumped back, startled, as Fin, Munch, and Casey tumbled through the doorway and into the apartment, like a set of human dominoes.

"You aren't the pizza delivery guys," Elliot said, raising an eyebrow.

"Elliot, if you're going to ask us why we're here," Casey said, standing up and brushing her black skirt with her hands. "I would appreciate it if you gave us at least fifteen minutes to come up with a logical explanation."

"What are you three doing here anyway?" Elliot asked, confused.

Fin got back to his feet, as did Munch, and said, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I came here because Olivia needed my help," Elliot explained.

"She needed your help?" Munch scoffed. "Is that what you call it these days?"

Elliot was really confused. "What did you think Olivia and I would be doing in her apartment after work?"

Before Munch, Fin, or Casey could answer him, Olivia's voice was heard.

"Elliot!" she called. "Ready to do it in the bedroom?"

This was enough to send two detectives and one ADA scampering out the door. Elliot raised an eyebrow, as he stuck his head out the door. Munch looked extremely nervous, as he repeatedly pressed the down button to call the elevator for them. Fin and Casey looked at each other with wide eyes, as though they had just witnessed a ghost.

Elliot was staring at them, just as Olivia came out of the bedroom.

"How long does it take to get pizza from the delivery guys?" she asked.

"Munch, Fin, and Casey came over," Elliot explained, pointing out the door.

Olivia took a peek into the hallway outside her apartment and heard the elevator doors slide open. She noticed Casey pushing a nervous Munch and freaked out Fin into the elevator, before the doors slid shut.

Closing the door and locking it, Olivia turned to glare at Elliot. "Did you scare them off, Stabler?"

"No, not at all!" Elliot answered, honestly. "Why would I -"

"You really need to learn to control your temper," Olivia muttered, shaking her head.

"Seriously, Liv, I did not - "

"Munch, Fin, and Casey probably came over to say hi," Olivia interrupted. "And you send them running for the hills."

An irritated Olivia continued to rant at an innocent Elliot. If only they knew what awaited them the next time they arrived at the precinct.

But that's another story...

Well, that's the end of this one-shot. Good? Bad? Reviews are greatly appreciated!

-TeenQueen661.


End file.
